heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabbac
---- Sabbac is the name of two comic book supervillains appearing in Fawcett Comics and/or DC Comics. The original Sabbac debuted in Captain Marvel #4 (February 1943), and was created by Otto Binder and Al Carreno in 1943 as an enemy of Captain Marvel, while the modern version debuted in Outsiders vol. 3 #8, and was created by Judd Winick and Tom Raney in 2004 as a nemesis for both Junior and the Outsiders superhero team. Fictional character biographies Timothy Karnes The original Sabbac is depicted as a "dark opposite" to the Marvels, similar to Captain Marvel's foe Ibac, who draws his powers from four historical villains. The dark forces of Hell gave the human Timothy Karnes (alternatively spelt as Barnes) the power to become a being with powers to rival Captain Marvel. To access this power, all Karnes has to do is say the magic word "Sabbac", and magic black lightning strikes up from the underworld and transforms him into a muscle-bound demon with super-strength, super-speed, flight, fire breath, and the ability to emit fire blasts from the palms of his hands. His powers match those of the Marvels. Like Captain Marvel's magic word "Shazam", the word Sabbac is an acronym for the six beings who empower Sabbac: the demons Satan, Aym, Belial, Beelzebub, Asmodeus, and Crateis. He resembles Timothy in green robes. Sabbac was an enemy of Captain Marvel. Sabbac appeared in two issues of the Golden Age Captain Marvel Jr. comic book (issues 4 and 6, both from 1943), and in two issues each of World's Finest Comics and Adventure Comics during the early 1980s. When he first appears he joins Nazi agents, being promised power over America if he helps them conquer it, and tries to destroy transport lines to isolate East and West America. However as he continues to battle Jr. the various demons empowering him leave him as things grow increasingly bleak for the villain, removing his powers until Satan leaves him, allowing him to be defeated. In 2004, Sabbac was introduced into DC continuity in Outsiders (vol. 3) #8 written by Judd Winick. The story established Timothy Karnes as Freddy Freeman's, (Captain Marvel Jr.'s human alter-ego), former foster brother. Freddy's parents, David and Rebecca Freeman, had taken Timothy in, but the boy was sent to live with another family when the couple were killed in a car accident. Timothy would find himself shuffled from one abusive foster home to another, and grew to hate and resent Freddy Freeman, who lived a successful and relatively peaceful life with his grandfather. Sabbac's origin was depicted in the 2005/2006 Superman/Shazam! First Thunder mini-series, written by Winick and drawn by Joshua Middleton. Dr. Sivana, hoping to find a way to kill Captain Marvel, has the high priest of the Temple of Bagdan kidnap Timothy, whom they learn is a descendant of the Bagdan line and the heir to the demonic powers of Sabbac. During a satanic ritual, Timothy is transformed for the first time into the demon Sabbac, and challenges Superman and Captain Marvel. Marvel defeats Sabbac after tricking him into saying his name (and thus causing him to turn back into Timothy). Ishmael Gregor In Outsiders (vol. 3) #8-10, Captain Marvel, Jr. and the Outsiders team face a new, more feral version of Sabbac. This version of Sabbac, possessing amplified demonic powers and a hairy beast-like appearance with horns instead of the more humanoid original form, is the alter ego of Ishmael Gregor, a Russian immigrant who had become a New York mob boss. Gregor lusted after the power of Sabbac and had his men find Timothy Karnes, who had been incarcerated and had his voice box removed to prevent him from speaking. Gregor initiates a demonic ritual which he states will allow Karnes to access his power without needing to speak. The ritual involves the murder of an entire New York bus full of passengers. At the end, Gregor kills Karnes and gains the Sabbac power for himself. The second Sabbac opens a portal in the backyard of a very specific California home. This brings a host of demons into the world. He is challenged by the Outsiders and Captain Marvel Jr, and flees when his demons are defeated. The Secret Society of Super-Villains sends Deathstroke the Terminator to Las Vegas, where Sabbac is taking over the local mafia. Deathstroke kills Sabbac's personal entourage and convinces him that the Society has much to offer.Outsiders #29 (December 2005) Sabbac also works with the Fearsome Five to attack Alcatraz in San Francisco, now a supervillain prison. They are there for the seemingly minor purpose of freeing the FF member Mammoth. During the attack, the magical Rock of Eternity explodes over Gotham City. Sabbac's preparations allow him to absorb the sentient power of the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man. He also grows much larger. He uses 'Lust' to bring down the Five, the Alcatraz prisoners, and a majority of the guards. He uses the other sins in combat against the Outsiders. Donna Troy appears and the heroes use Katana's magic Soultaker sword to imprison the demon.Outsiders #30 (January 2006) From inside the Soultaker, Sabbac admits that the Society had enlisted him to kidnap Captain Marvel Jr. and bring him to Lex Luthor. One Year Later When the Outsiders were out of options, Katana summoned forth Ishmael from the Soultaker to destroy Dr. Sivana's base. 52 In the 52 maxi-series, Captain Marvel, on the brink of insanity due to the Sin's voices, mentioned that Sabbac had tried an assault on the Rock of Eternity.52 #12 (July 26, 2006) Later in the series, Sabbac attacked Boston on Halloween, with the intention of kidnapping children and sacrificing their souls to the demon Neron, causing a new age of blood. Sabbac is now several stories tall, and is only stopped through the efforts of the both the Marvel Family and the Black Marvel Family, who strike him with their lightning and knock him out. The Black Marvels then move him to an unknown location, and their popularity is increased.52 #25 (October 25, 2006) Powers and abilities Sabbac has super human strength, agility and endurance. He is able to fly at incredible speeds and project fire from his mouth and hands. He is now several stories high. He gets this by saying Sabbac, and turns back in the same way. In other media Television * Sabbac is mentioned in the Young Justice episode "Misplaced." Cat Grant briefly states in her news report that he and Ibac had been defeated by Captain Marvel earlier in the day. References External links * Marvel Family Web: Sabbac I * Marvel Family Web: Sabbac II * DCU Guide: Sabbac I * DCU Guide: Sabbac II Category:DC Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional gangsters Category:DC Comics characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:DC Comics characters with accelerated healing Category:Fawcett Comics supervillains Category:Golden Age supervillains Category:DC Comics supervillains Category:Comics characters introduced in 1943 Category:Comics characters introduced in 2004 Category:DC Comics demons